Wound
by Asucaga Hitomi
Summary: Four years have passed since Sasuke turned his back on Konoha, and Sakura still waits for his return. Then one day, she finds out Sasuke died. Sakura has had enough and she tries to commit suicide. Only to have him stop her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, and probably never will own Naruto. If ever I did, Sakura and Sasuke would end up together as well as Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino. And Itachi would be gay! Coz he looks like one...

**Full Summary: **Four years have passed since Sasuke turned his back on Konoha, and Sakura still waits for his return. One night, Sakura has a dream about Sasuke dying. The following day, she finds out Sasuke died. Sakura has had enough and she tries to commit suicide. Only to have him to stop her. Now she wonders, was it all just a dream or is it reality? But when she sees a wound, she figures out the answer.

**A/N: **Hey! Here's my first Naruto story and my first story since I don't know when... It's only a oneshot though. Please bear with me... I'm not experienced writing in this field so have mercy okay?

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. The full moon glowed brightly. The stars laid on the dark sky, sparkling beautifully. And the wind gave a soothing feel as the leaves of the trees made a rustling sound as it came contact with the night's breeze. 

But unlike some who enjoyed their deep slumber, there was one who was quite invaded in her thoughts.

_"What am I doing here?" A pink haired girl asked. She had emerald green orbs and a face the looked so innocent. She wore a red dress that had a chinese look and black tights._

_"Why am I in my twelve year old body? Nevermind that, I have to look for someone." The girl said and then she stood up and wandered around a bit, trying to look for someone and at the same time hoping to see a trace of light. A few moments passed and her prayers were finally answered. Up ahead, she saw a trace of light._

_She ran to her destination, gradually picking up speed until she discovered that there was a body lying on the ground. With a few meters of distance from the body that lay on the floor, she grew nervous for no particular reason. _

_But when was nearing the body, her speed decreased dramatically until she had stopped for she had figured out who it was._

_"Sa...su...ke...kun..." She stuttered as stray tears fell ever so freely from her face. After the initial shock wore off, she hesitantly walked towards the seemingly lifeless body. By the time she reached him, she fell to her knees and buried her wet face in the palms of her hands, refusing to look at his body._

_She hesitantly separated her hands from her face one by one to see her beloved. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she did. His face were full of cuts and bruises. His clothes were torn and soaked with blood and his legs had more visible cuts than any part of his body._

_Sakura covered her mouth and shook her head furiously as more tears fell. She then hugged Sasuke by the neck gently. _

_"Sa-Sasuk-ke-kun!!! Why?! W-who did t-this t-to y-you?!" Sakura demanded. Not exactly expecting an answer. She pulled back a bit to look at his face. It was pale and had too much cuts. She carefully cupped his cheek and rubbed his cheek bone with her thumb. She couldn't take it anymore and she buried her face on his chest that was stained with too much blood to tell that it was blue. But something snapped her from her thoughts. Or rather, someone._

_"Sa...kura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura was surprised to hear him say her name. She looked at him. His eyes were half open. Sakura's face lit up a bit._

_"Sasuke-kun! Who did this to you?! What happened?" Sakura said looking at him with more tears falling. Sasuke didn't answer her questions, he just smirked and held her hand._

_"You're still...annoying." Sasuke said. Sakura didn't get mad, instead she smiled at him. But her smile dropped when his eyes closed and his grip on her hand loosened. _

_"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! Please! Just hold on!" Sakura begged, shaking his shoulders a bit. She hugged him and called his name more and more._

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she suddenly sat up from her pink sheeted bed. She looked around and it was morning. The sun shone from her window and shed some light to her bedroom. Sakura could still feel her heart beating fast from her dream and she could feel stains of tears on her face. Sakura shook her head and sighed in relief. "It was just a dream."

* * *

"Be back soon Sakura! Take care honey!" 

"Yes mom! I'll be home soon. I just need to go to Tsunade-sama's office. She told me I had to get there as soon as I can because she had important news for me." Sakura replied as she closed the door of her house and walked to the office of the fifth Hokage.

"I wonder w-" Sakura said to herself but was cut off when she bumped to someone. She immediately bowed her head. "Gomen! I wasn't looking at where I was going. I hope you could forgive me!"

"Sakura?" Surprised, Sakura looked up at the one who had said her name. It was the purely innocent Hinata Hyuuga. She smiled at her and greeted her good morning. But a smile was not returned to her nor a greeting instead, a question.

"Sakura, you're on your way to Tsunade-sama's office aren't you?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sakura nodded and Hinata gave weak smile before saying, "Well, Sakura, whatever she tells you, always remember we're here for you." and then she left. Leaving Sakura confused.

Sakura knocked on the door of Tsunade's office before opening it slightly but wide enough to pop her head on the door visibly. She saw that Tsunade however, had her chair turned behind her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called softly but loud enough to be heard by Hokage. When she did, Tsunade turned her chair to face the pink haired medic-nin with a bottle of sake in hand.

"You know Tsunade-sama, too much sake is not good. It'll make you look old." Sakura joked but was ignored by Tsunade who had a sad expression printed on her face.

"Sakura, could you please sit down? I have something very important to tell you and it's not a joke." Tsunade said kindly yet sternly while Sakura obliged to her requests as she took the seat in front of the desk of the fifth Hokage. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, before I tell you this, I need you to stay calm and not do anything stupid alright?" Sakura nodded and Tsunade continued. "A few days ago, some villagers saw something in the woods near the gates of Konoha. It was a body of a man, or rather a teenager who was about sixteen. He had a lot of cuts and bruises. His clothes were stained with blood and a sword stained too. But when we brought his body to the investigation center, we think that..." Tsunade stopped for a while, then looking at Sakura's face to see her expression. Tsunade thought that she looked like she knew who it was. Her hands were shaking and Sakura's eyes were welling up with tears and she looked like she was holding back a sob.

_'No way... It can't be. Please don't let it be--!' _

Tsunade sighed once more before continuing. "We think that... the body might belong to Uchiha Sasuke."

When Sakura heard the name _Uchiha Sasuke, _her tears fell like the pouring rain. She couldn't stop it. She clenched her fists and had her head down with her eyes tightly shut to stop her tears. Tsunade could hear her sobs and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to tell you this but--"

"No! Sasuke-kun isn't dead! You're lying! He isn't dead! He... He can't be! He isn't!!!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade was never talked to by Sakura this way. Although, she did understand why she was being this was.

"Sakura please, just listen--"

"No! You're wrong! He isn't dead! _HE ISN'T!_" And with that, Sakura stood up and ran out of the door, making the chair she previously sat on fall in the process.

"Oh Sakura..." Tsunade said sadly.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to her house with her head down, afraid she would have people mocking how she looked because of all the tears she had shed. As she continued her way to her house, she heard people talk about her in rude ways. However, she did not mind this. She just went to her house. 

"Sakura, honey, do you want anything to eat? I've prepared lunch." Her mother asked her as she saw her daughter go up the stairs.

"No mom, I'll eat later... I'm not hungry." Sakura answered, facing her mom and giving her the only smile she could muster then went to her room. Once she entered it, she ran to her bed and buried her head in her pink pillow, grasping it tightly.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered. She felt tears wet her pillow as memories of Sasuke filled her mind. She fell asleep short after.

* * *

Night already fell when Sakura had woken up. Her head was aching with all of the crying she did earlier this day. She sat up and looked at the moon from the window beside her bed. Sakura felt like her life was useless, now that Sasuke is dead. She had practically dedicated her life to him all throughout her childhood till now. 

She put on a sad smile as she stood up and went to her cabinet and looked for the box were she kept her ninja weapons.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Sakura was in the same place where Sasuke had left her, near the cold cement bench. She was standing before it, holding a kunai in her right hand. Sakura was shaking. She took one last look at the full moon that glowed ever so beautifully. She then took a deep breath, positioned the kunai on her left wrist where the vein is.

'One...' Sakura thought.

'Two...' She closed her eyes.

'Three!'

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ahhh!" Sakura exclaimed. Startled with a man's presence, her kunai scratched her arm instead of her wrist. Causing it to cut her skin a bit but not too deep to give a painful wound. Giving her a two and a half inch cut on her arm. She looked around to search for the man who had invaded her attempted suicide. But she found no one.

"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded as she positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"Now, now Sakura. No need to be too demanding." The man said with slight annoyance and enjoyment in his voice.

Sakura gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"Hn."

"Answer my question damn it!" Sakura yelled. However, she felt a something in her chest. As though it was trying to tell her that she knew him.

"After all these years... You're still so annoying." Then it hit her, she knew who this man was. And it was confirmed when she saw someone walk in front of her.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..?" Sakura asked in an unsure voice. She felt her eyes shed tears for what seemed like the millionth time today.

'Oh my gosh.. It's Sasuke-kun! He-He's here! Alive! He's completely unharmed!' Sakura smiled. And without warning, Sakura dropped her kunai on the ground and ran towards Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly but loose enough to let him breathe.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! How I've missed you so much!" Sakura said, hugging him with love and passion. But Sasuke just stood there, unsure of whether he should return the favor or not. Fortunately for him, Sakura released him and looked at him.

"You know Sasuke-kun, I've been so worried about you. Tsunade-sama just told me that they might've found your body in the forest a few days ago." At this point, Sakura was stuttering and sobbing as she continued tell Sasuke what had happened earlier on. "B-but I didn't b-believe her! Beca-Because I-I have f-faith in y-you Sasuke-kun!" She smiled as she said this her gaze still fixed his beautiful onyx eyes. "I a-always believed th-that you'd r-return!"

Sasuke frowned, still looking at the pink haired girl in front of him. Seeing as how much she cared for him even until now, even after all the things he had told her when they were young. But now, he doesn't think of her the same way. She gave him all the love and concern she had in her. And after all this time she still did. But then he remembered what she was doing when he found her.

"What were you doing with that kunai Sakura?" Sasuke asked sternly. Sakura stared at him for a while before answering.

"I was... going to... kill myself." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "I... couldn't go on living when I heard Tsunade-sama told me you were dead... I just... I just can't Sasuke-kun! I love you so much!" Sakura cried and then she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered before hugging her back. With as much love and care Sakura gave. But just when Sakura started to enjoy his warmth, he pulled away. Before Sakura could protest or ask why he did, his lips was being pressed on hers.

Sakura wrapped an arm around his neck and another pushing his head toward her. Sasuke on the other hand had his right arm on Sakura's waist and his hand was at the back of her head. Sasuke bit Sakura's lower lip gently, asking for entrance and she gladly welcomed him. They sayed there for a while, fighting each other for dominance. But then pulled away to catch their breath.

"Sasuke-kun... I love you so much..." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke with a loving smile as she cupped his cheek and stroked his cheek bone with her thumb gently. Sasuke's cheeks were tinted red when she said this. He felt his heart quicken it's pace whenever he looked into her eyes but he knew he had to tell her how he felt.

"Sakura... I... I love you too..." Sakura felt like her heart leaped out when she heard him say those words to her. She could only hug him tightly before kissing him again.

* * *

Morning came and the sun shone brightly. The birds sang in a beautiful melody and there were no clouds in sight.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, sensing a familiar atmosphere. She sat up and looked around to discover that she was in her room. She frowned when she realized that last night might have only been a dream.

"Sasuke-kun..." She said sadly. She couldn't take the fact that what happened last night might only be her imagination. And that Sasuke might actually be dead.

Sakura then rose to her feet and when to the bathroom. She shed her clothes and stepped in the shower. She adjusted the temperature of the water before she stepped in. But when she did, she felt a sting on her left arm. She looked at it and her eyes widened a bit when she saw a slightly long cut. However, her expression soon changed.

She smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey sorry to you guyz alright? I know it was bad... I had wrong grammar, a bad plot and everything but I really felt like posting it. It's my first attempt after all. Just review please? I need to know what I need to improve on... I know it's horrible. :[

It's been a long time since I have posted anything you see, that's why I need to improve a lot.

Please review anyway...


End file.
